Ryohei The Extreme Angel
by BEAFSTAKES
Summary: AKA: The Original Pilipino Manuscript of Kokugen Tenshi Ryohei. Isang anghel na aksidenteng naging tao't nawalan ng alaala pero kelangan pa ring gawin ang trabaho niya bilang guardian angel ni Neneng Nega. Para sa Kaarawan ng Sun Guardian ng Vongola!


Inihahandog ng

CABRERA STUDIOS

Sa pakikipagtulungan ng

REBORN FANFICTIONS

At ng

BRO! ENTERTAINMENT

Ang...

_**RYOHEI, THE EXTREME ANGEL**_

**A Heaven-Sent Fanfic by: BEAFSTAKES**

**NIHIL OBSTAT: **I don't own Reborn, and I'm not God. Period.

**IMPRIMATUR: **Ang totoo, wala akong balak na isulat ito, but after creating a fanart using Ryohei as an angel, nagdalawang-isip ang lola't naisip kong why not giving it a shot? So here it is. Isang kathang alay sa resident Sun Guardian ng Vongola sa kanyang kaarawan ngayong August 26, hango pa rin sa Kapamilya Dub at isinulat sa Bobongismo't Kikomachine na pananaw. And don't worry people, English Version is available too, just wait since I've been busy lately, censya na, tao lang. O siya, para di na kayo mainip, kahit i-skip n'yo na itong intro, GO! HABERDEY, RYOHEI!

**INSCRIBET:** August 21, 2011

**NANG MAGTAPON NG BASURA ANG LANGIT**

Biglang nagliwanag ang kalangitan.

Nagbigay-daan ang mga ulap.

Bumuka ang alapaap para sa pagbagsak ng kung ano mula sa kaitaasan.

Isang tila bulalakaw ang bumulusok ilang metro ang layo sa sibilisasyon.

At nang mahulog ang bulalakaw ay agad ding nagkumpulang muli ang mga ulap...at unti-unting dumilim ang paligid.

Parang walang naganap.

Sa gitna ng kakahuyan umuusok ang guwang na nilikha ng nasabing bulalakaw.

Pagmasdan mo...

Sige, lapit pa...

Lapit...

Ano'ng nakikita mo?

...Sa gitna ng malaking butas na nilikha ng nasabing bulalakaw, isang tao ang natagpuang nakahandusay.

Walang malay.

Walang saplot.

Walang muwang.

Kaawa-awa, napakabata pa niya.

Sinong walang-awa ang gumawa nuon sa kanya?

At ano ang ginagawa niya sa gitna ng kagubatang walang malay at walang saplot?

Sino siya...?

**0_0**

Isang munting squirrel ang nagpumilit na gumising sa kanya, gamit ang kanyang buntot at pagkuskos ng ilong niya sa kanyang ilong, na tila tinitiyak pa nito kung buhay pa ito o talagang minalas. Halos ginapang na nito ang kabuuan ng kanyang katawan mahanap lang nito ang kanyang kiliti para siya'y magising. Pero matapos ang ilang minutong paglilibot, sumuko din ang munting nilalang, umupo na lang ito sa mukha nito. Ayos...

Umubra nga ang kanyang paraan. Napabahing ang nasabing lalaki't tumuyan na siyang nagising. At ang pobreng squirrel, tumilapon na lang kung saan.

Dumaing pa nga muna ito sa sakit ng ulo bago siya napatanong sa sarili. "N...Nasa'n ako...?" at lumingon-lingon, nagbabakasakaling matandaan pa niya ang nasabing lugar. Pero ni konti tungkol sa lugar na iyo'y walang pumasok sa kanyang utak. Katunayan, lalo lang sumakit ang ulo kakaalala duon. Naka naisip niyang tumayo...

Tinignan ang sarili. Hubo't hubad con todo. Pero tila wala lang iyon sa kanya, dahil mas ipinagtataka pa niya ang dahilan ng pagkakapadpad niya sa lugar na iyon kaysa sa pagtataka kung bakit wala siyang saplot...at kung ano talaga ang nangyari sa kanya...

Na tila...hindi na niya naalala ang mga naunang nangyari. "Pa'no ba ako...napunta dito...?" aniya sa sarili habang palakad-lakad siya sa kakahuyan sa kalagitnaan ng gabi, hindi iniisip kung may makakita pa sa kanyang hayup o malas pa'y tao. Palakad-lakad pa ri't palingon-lingon, habang patuloy niyang tinatanong sa sarili kung papaano siya napadpad doon, kung anong lugar iyon, at lalo na...

"S...sino nga ba ako...?"

**0_0**

"Tawag n'yo ako, Father?"

Isang lalaking may katandaan na naka-labgown at halatang nerd ang pumasok sa opisina ng isang lalaking naka-abitong puti't itim at itim ang buhok na tila walang kaide-ideya sa bakitang ihahatid nito.

"Pumasok ka, Dr. J," tawag ng nasabing pari. Agad sumagot ang mukhang-scientist na tinawag ng pari na Dr. J, sabay lapit. "Tignan mo 'tong mabuti...ikagugulat mo ito."

Palapit na dapat si Dr. J sa isang mukhang computer monitor na tila may gustong ipakita ang pari sa kanya na tila nakakabahala—nang may sumugod agad na isang lalaking nakadilaw na may kasamang lalaking naka-itim na uniporme na bukas ang polo't berde ang buhok at nakasalamin, tila mga nagmamadali. "Father!" tawag ng mukhang empleyado ng construction company. "Meron pong gustong makipag-usap sa inyo. Nagpupumilit po, eh!"

Napalingon ang dalawang lalaki't nakita ang dalawang bisita. Nakilala ni Dr. J ang binatang may berdeng buhok. "K-Kouyo!" gulat niya. "Ano'ng ginagawa mo rito, di ba't me—"

"Importante po 'to, Dok!" sagot ng namumutlang si Kouyo. "T-tungkol po 'to sa anak n'yo!"

"A-ano!"

Ikinagulat din ng pari ang dahilan ng pagpunta noon ni Kouyo sa kanyang opisina, kaya agad niya itong pinapasok at pinalapit sa monitor. "Kung ganoon," anang pari na seryoso na ang tono, "may kinalaman ka ba dito?"

Lalong namutla ang pobreng Kouyo, samantalang gulung-gulo na si Dr. J sa nangyayari. "T-teka, ano ba kase'ng..."

"Tignan mong mabuti ang monitor," anang pari. "Magugulat ka. Pero sana mali 'tong nakikita ko..."

Sumunod naman ang duktor. At ganoon na lang ang paglaki ng kanyang mga mata nang makita niya sa mahiwagang monitor ang ikinabahala noon ng pari't dahilan ng pagsugod ni Kouyo sa opisina. At ang Kouyo'y lalo lang nanliit ngayo'y nakita na ni Dr. J ang hindi niya dapat makita.

Napaluhod tuloy ang binata sa labis na pagsisisi. "Kagagawan ko ang nangyari! Siguradong nagkapalit kami ng bote dahil pareho 'yon ng itsura! 'Yung isa, naglalaman ng latest na formula ng gamot na ginawa ni Dr. Verde para sa ginagawa niyang research! Wala naman akong kamalay-malay na pareho kami ng bote, kinausap pa niya ako kahit na nagmamadali na ako noon, kaya...kaya..."

Hindi naman niya alam kung nakikinig ang dalawa sa kanya o sadyang ayaw na nilang makinig sa kanya, ngunit sapat na ang pagwawala't pagngangawa niya para malaman ng buong kalangitan na...

"RYOHEI! ANO'NG NANGYARI SA 'YOOOOOOOH!"

(_Sorry kung inuna ko pa yung English Version, hehe... Sorry rin kung intro pa lang ito. First Chapter already done pero still have to translate it into English, kaasar naman kasu USB ko iniwan-iwan ko pah! Oh well, read and review mga repa! :D )_


End file.
